


Old Ties and New Beginnings

by lauriegilbert



Category: Greek
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were left unsettled, and now Calvin feels the need to fix what went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Ties and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunbury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunbury/gifts).



> This story takes place just at the end of the mid break of season 3.
> 
> Bunbury, I'm sorry I wasn't able to write what your prompt specifically asked for but I hope that this makes you smile.

"Heath!"

No response, so Calvin jogged faster up the stairs. "Heath, wait up!" Finally the other man reached the top and stepped to the side, letting those behind him pass.

Calvin got to the top himself and smiled, only slightly out of breath from running so long. "Didn't think you were ever going to stop."

"Sorry," Heath said, "iPod." He pulled it out of his pocket and flashed it to Calvin before shoving it back in. "Wasn't hearing anything until the song changed. What's up?"

"Was talking to Rusty this morning," Calvin said. "He said something about you leaving Cyprus soon?"

Heath pulled his bag strap up, trying and failing to keep it from slipping off his shoulder. "Yeah, this term's my last." He checked his watch before pulling the bag back up. "I'm sorry, but my class is just about to start and I can't be late."

"No, I understand," Calvin said with a nod. "Look, I feel like we should talk. Do you think maybe we could . . . do coffee or something later?"

"I'm free at lunch tomorrow. Meet at Kappa Tau, say one?"

"I've got class till then so I may be a little late," Calvin admitted. "But I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Great, see you then," Heath said before he jogged to class, leaving Calvin behind to watch him go.

~~

Calvin paced in his room, not sure exactly what he was doing. He'd skipped his class, not really sure why he was getting all worked up over this lunch but knowing that going to class was only going to make it worse. Sitting there fidgeting and not concentrating was anything but productive. Not that pacing was, either, but at least here he didn't have a class full of people getting annoyed with him.

Instead, he was annoying himself. When Rusty had told him Heath was leaving, graduating early, all Calvin had known was that he had to have one last chance to talk to him, to try and find some sort of peace with how everything had ended up. It had always bothered Calvin how they'd ended up hurting each other. Looking back he hadn't been exactly innocent in the whole situation, and Heath, well, he was a great guy and deserved someone equally great. Right now, Calvin knew, that someone wasn't him. At the same time, though, he wasn't ready to let Heath slip away out of his reach entirely. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to him like that, to have their final memories be as they were.

It had been complete impulse when he'd seen him crossing campus yesterday to call out and get his attention, and the rest had just seemed natural. But now he was here, ten minutes before he should be leaving for Kappa Tau, and he had no idea what he was going to say. "Sorry I was a bit of an ass and have a great life" didn't seem to say exactly what Calvin wanted.

Giving up on having any idea of how to play this, Calvin decided to just suck it up and see what happened. He sat on his bed and pulled on his shoes, hoping this wasn't destined to be a disaster.

~~

"Heya."

"Hey," Heath answered, standing up from the steps he was sitting on. "Didn't expect you for another few minutes."

"Skipped class," Calvin admitted. "Any preference where you want to eat?"

"Anything but the lunch buffet."

Shuddering with the memory of that place, Calvin agreed with a nod. "Dobbler's? Or did you want to head off campus?"

"Dobbler's is fine," Heath said, beginning to walk down the walk. Calvin followed and they walked in silence down Greek Row. Hands in his pockets, Calvin almost wanted to start whistling to fill the silence. Anything would be better than . . . this.

"So, this is awkward," Calvin said, finally, ready to do just about anything to end the silence. "I mean, I knew it would be, but --"

"Yeah, know what you mean," Heath said. He stopped and turned towards Calvin. "Look, I don't know why you stopped me yesterday but I'm glad you did. There's something I've wanted to say to you for a while now, and just never knew how to . . . start the conversation, I guess."

Calvin kept his face blank, not sure what Heath was going to say and therefore not wanting to give anything away, either. "Okay. Well, I'm here now. What did you want to say?"

"I'm sorry," Heath said. "I screwed up. I was the one who'd been pushing you into a relationship and you weren't ready. And then I went and fucked it up even more."

"It wasn't your fault," Calvin answered, a wave of relief washing over him that they were finally talking about it. Over a year later. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. I was an ass for wanting to keep things light." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and ran it across the back of his head. "Maybe I was still scared of coming entirely out, I don't know. You and I had something and I'd screwed it up long before you slept with that guy."

"Yeah, you did," Heath said, a slight smile forming on his face. "You really think we had something?"

Calvin looked up, his face not hiding his surprise. "You don't?"

"No, I agree. And it wasn't just the sex."

"Sex was good though," Calvin laughed.

"Better than the ass I messed things up with," Heath admitted as he opened the door to Dobbler's for Calvin. "I swear I've never seen a guy so much in love with his own chest hair before."

Grabbing a table Calvin groaned. "I'm not sure what's worse with that sentence. The chest hair or the fact that you still slept with him after seeing it."

"Hey, you were already long gone," Heath said. "I can't be blamed for spending time with you and not wanting to spend the night alone with my right hand."

"From what I hear, that's probably all the action you're going to get for a while," Calvin said with a smile. "Med school? How is it I didn't know you were pre-med?"

Heath motioned to the bartender to bring them a round. "Same way no one in Kappa Tau knew. I didn't tell. Easier that way. No one looked at me the way they look at Rusty, like I'm this weird thing that doesn't fit into the system."

"Yeah, but you also aren't Rusty," Calvin pointed out, taking his beer from the waitress.

"We all find our own way, right?"

"I guess," Calvin agreed, the smile on his face showing he wasn't as against Heath's words as his own response sounded.

Heath raised his beer for a toast. "To new futures, good friends, and great sex!"

"I'll drink to that!" Calvin said, their glasses hitting with a clink.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to everyone who looked this over for me and listened while I tried to pull them into my Greek obsession.


End file.
